Alternate DimensionStuck
by jawesome1134
Summary: This is my first attempt at a Homestuck Fanfic, so don't hassle me, give me constructive criticism. I'll also put up a poll for the name; Alternate-DimensionStuck or Homestuck across Space and Time?
1. World 1-Level 1

Alternate DimensionStuck

It all begins with John, Karkat, and Vriska back to back (to back), weapons drawn, surrounded by a horde of Zombies.

John said; "I guess you're wondering what we're doing here, surrounded by Zombies n' all. But in order to explain, I gotta start at the beginning…"

"It all started on April 13, 2009…"

"JOHN STOP!" Karkat interrupted, "DON'T WASTE YOUR LAST MOMENTS EXPLAINING SOMETHING YOU CAN'T EXPLAIN!"

"Fiiiiine…"

It all really began with some WPS-like Paradox that split all the main characters, human or troll, alive or dead, pre- or post-scratch, into four groups and sent them to alternate dimensions.

**You wake up on a grassy field, it seems oddly peaceful…**

**What is your name?**

**Name:** Zoosmell Pooplord

**No, besides you know your name. It's John Egbert.**

"Where am I?" John says to himself, confused, "Where is everyone?"

He calls for his friends.

"ROSE! DAVE! JADE!"

No response.

"I should probably start walking." John says, and he did just that.

Eventually, he finds a person, a 15-year-old boy, and a yellow dog.

"Hi there," John said, "My name's John, what's yours?"

"Sweet!" the boy said, "Another human! My name's Finn and this is Jake!"

"WELCOME TO THE LAND OF OOO!" Jake replied.

"Wow!" John said, "A talking dog! I've seen Trolls, Ghosts, and Robot Bunnies, but I don't think I've ever seen a talking dog!"

"Sounds like you've had a fun life!" Finn said.

"Meh," John replied, "Kind of. Have you seen my friends?"

"What do they look like?" Jake asked.

"Two girls, one with blond hair and a headband, and the other has glasses and black hair. Also a guy, blond hair, sunglasses."

"Nope, haven't seen 'em." Finn said.

"What about Trolls?"

"Huh?"

"Gray skin, orange eyes, black hair, orange horns…"

"Haven't seen any of those, dude." Finn said, "But that does sound like Marceline, minus the horns."

"Okay," John said, "Maybe we should go see her."

"Sure, why not?" Jake said.

"Come on dude!" Finn said as they started walking.

HALF AN HOUR LATER…

John, Finn, and Jake continued walking.

"We've been walking for like, half an hour…" John groaned, "I'm so tired!"

"Dude, stop whining!" Finn said, "This's great exercise!"

"How're you not tired?"

"Man, we walk long distances all the time!" Jake said, "Because we're…"

"SUPER RAD FIRST-CLASS ADVENTURE BROS!" Finn and Jake said in unison.

"Oooooookaaaaaay…" John said.

"So what's with the hood," Finn asked, "You some sort of wizard?"

"I could ask you the same thing…"

"Nah, bro. I'm Wizard… I'm a…"

(Don't say it) Whispering

"SUPER RAD FIRST-CLASS ADVENTURE BRO!"

"Me too!" Jake added.

"Also I couldn't help but notice that you're MISSING AN ARM!"

"Yeah," Finn replied, "I'm missing an arm."

"AND YOU"RE JUST FINE WITH THAT!?"

"Yup."

"Okay then… Now I feel Awkward."

"Me too," Jake added, "But seriously, what's with the hood?"

"Oh, I'm a God Tier."

"A What-Tier?" Finn said, "Is that some sort of 1337-speeking gamer term?"

"Kind of."

"Cool, what does it mean?"

"Umm… I can't really explain that."

"My hat just hides my hair."

"Oh,"

And we'll just cut it off at that really awkward point.


	2. World 2-Level 1

Alternate DimensionStuck

Chapter 2: World 2-Lv. 1

**You awake in a gloomy junkyard.**

**Next to a vomiting raccoon.**

**Shit, that's gross.**

**I'm not right.**

**You know what forget that part.**

**Forget this entire fucking paragraph.**

**You awake in a gloomy junkyard, NOT next to a vomiting raccoon.**

**Next to a dead body.**

**NO!**

**What the FUCK is wrong with me?**

**You know what, SCREW IT!**

**YOUR NAME IS ROSE LALONDE, NOT FLIGHTY BROAD.**

**YOU SPEAK IN PURPLE TEXT, YADDA, YADDA, ETC. ETC.**

"Where am I?" She said to herself.

She calls for her friends.

"JOHN! DAVE! JADE! KANAYA!"

No response.

Now what?

**Moo like a cow and regurgitate fish.**

"What the Hell?" Rose responded, "That doesn't even make sense."

**You asked.**

"Screw you, bold text guy!"

**I have a name!**

"What is it?"

**Bold Text Guy.**

"WoOoOoW!"

**I KNOW!**

Moving on.

"FINALLY!"

You arrive in an arena and you find a person in heavy armor.

"Hello there," Rose said, "Who are you?"

"I AM JUDGE GABRANTH!" The armored opponent said, "PREPARE TO… SAY, AREN'T YOU A LITTLE YOUNG TO BE IN DISSIDIA?"

"No, no I'm not."

"OKAY THEN, DIE!"

Gabranth rushed towards Rose, who dodged his attack, and stabbed him in one of his eyes with one of the Quills of Echidna. Then, dazed and half-blind, Gabranth started wildly attacking in a frenzy. Rose took advantage of this and disarmed him.

"FINE, YOU WIN!" he yelled.

"Get out of here," Rose said, and she continued on, looking for her friends.


End file.
